


Placement Predicament

by JA_Authoress



Series: Muggle Mishaps [30]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, glittery, kinda cute, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5594002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JA_Authoress/pseuds/JA_Authoress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>December 30, 1978</p><p>Sirius starts preparing for his/their New Years Party.  First things first: Decide where everyone is going to sit.</p><p>“Padfoot, you can’t split up Alice and Frank.”</p><p>“Why not? They’re so sickeningly lovey-dovey, I’m sure being on opposite ends of the table won’t do much to interfere with that.”</p><p>“It’s like us trying to split up Prongs and Lily.”</p><p>“Oh, good idea!”</p><p>“Padfoot!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Placement Predicament

December 30, 1978  
4:06 p.m.

There was a large thump at the door.

Remus sat up abruptly from the sofa. The book that had been resting on his chest flew to the floor. Remus swore, rubbing his face.

“Moony!” was shouted rather loudly. “Open the door!”

Remus shuffled over in his slippers.

He was assaulted by a large quantity of shopping bags and a sloppy wet kiss accompanied by a very cold nose.

“Argh, Padfoot!”

Sirius grinned, his face just visible around the bags.

“I know, I’m so endearing.”

“That’s one word for it,” Remus muttered, trying and failing not to grin. He helped bring the groceries into the kitchen. “Why didn’t you wake me up?”

“And interrupt your beauty sleep? Merlin no. Plus, I actually tried and you hit me, rather hard too. I gave up after that.”

Remus had the decency to look mildly apologetic. 

“We should probably get started on all this—”

“I bought fancy place cards!” Sirius shoved the delicate cards under Remus’s nose, nearly taking out an eye in the process. “Sarah suggested them.”

“Did she take you shopping again?”

“Of course!”

Remus pinched the bridge of his nose. One of these days, she was going to ask questions, and Remus really didn’t have the heart to obliviate her mind, there was no telling how far entrenched memories of Sirius were. He was rather unforgettable.

“I never thought I would hope someone was a squib, but dear Merlin, I hope Sarah is. It would explain so much.”

He looked over to Sirius, who was inspecting a can opener with a sort of childlike wonder. It brought a soft smile to the werewolf’s scarred face.

“We’ve got to figure out where everyone’s sitting.”

“How many people are coming?”

“Only about fifty.”

Remus slowly turned around from trying to shovel more frozen peas into the freezer. “Fifty?”

“Yeah, it was going to be more, but Molly and Arthur decided to stay home with the kids this year.”

“Aren’t we lucky? But seriously Padfoot, where are we going to put all these people?”

“No worries mate! Evans is popping over in about an hour to help me charm the flat. In the meantime, we’ve got these cards to write!”

“Wonderful.”

4:15 p.m.

“How many forks do muggles need?”

“Really, Padfoot?”

“What? It’s a viable question! Now answer me.”

4:23 p.m.

“Padfoot, you can’t split up Alice and Frank.”

“Why not? They’re so sickeningly lovey-dovey, I’m sure being on opposite ends of the table won’t do much to interfere with that.”

“It’s like us trying to split up Prongs and Lily.”

“Oh, good idea!”

“Padfoot!”

4:35 p.m.

“No, no, you can’t sit Dumbledore next to James. Remember what happened last time?”

“… Ohhhhhhh, I’d forgotten about that.”

Sirius and Remus looked at each other and burst out laughing.

4:41 p.m.

“Who’s this card for?”

“It’s a surprise.”

Remus’s left eye twitched. 

4:58 p.m.

“Well, I think we accomplished quite a lot today!”

“Yes, good job, Padfoot.” Remus glanced at the fancy place cards Sirius was finishing up. “Pads.”

“Yes, my Moony?”

“How do you have such posh handwriting?”

“Bugger off! I can break out the posh if I want to.” Sirius finished the last card with a flourish. “Right! Now, to put on the finishing touches.”

Sirius reached into the bag and pulled out a small container. Remus paled and flailed a bit.

“No, no! Don’t open the glitter! Don’t—”

Lily Flooed into a hysterically laughing Sirius running glitter through a sort of compliant Remus’s hair. It was absolutely adorable. She had never been happier to have her camera handy.

Click.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not updating in awhile! I had some last minute shopping, visiting, and quality sister-time to finish yesterday. I'm currently updating from the airport! Lucky you~
> 
> I hope everyone enjoyed this. Wasn't my best work, but oh well. The New Years episode will come at some point. I have a 13 hour flight to think of things. Thanks Bunny for being awesome!
> 
> Please let a kudos/comment if you enjoyed it! 
> 
> Remember! If you can avoid glitter, avoid it. Especially around Sirius.
> 
> Have a happy and safe New Year!


End file.
